


量变引起质变

by redeyeflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyeflight/pseuds/redeyeflight
Summary: 因為作者很懶，所以什麼也沒留下。
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 14





	量变引起质变

不是我寫的，是我女朋友寫的，女朋友萬歲。  
她的LOF：http://hanshuishi533.lofter.com/

0.

神座出流说，闭上眼睛。

狛枝凪斗就照做了。

他们的关系一直在一个奇怪的缓冲期，无关兴趣，一见钟情，甚至是爱，他们闭着眼睛接吻，堵起耳朵说情话——大多时间是狛枝凪斗说，神座出流负责堵耳朵的部分——上床并无休止地上床，仿佛是为了把身体里过载的负荷排空，以此抵御某种无可奈何的孤绝感。

传统认为人的体温是37℃，人生存的最佳温度约为23℃，此时他们所在的城市-3℃，或许无关才能，只要还身为人类，就总是需要取暖，才能在天寒地冻里活下去。

1.

狛枝凪斗问：跳舞和伴奏，神座君更喜欢哪一样？

神座出流一言不发地，坐到了空旷房间的钢琴前。

狛枝凪斗就仿佛觉得遗憾一般，迁怒地踢走脚下无辜的两块石子，又当无事发生，紧跟着流畅旋律的前奏，在原地踏起步子来。让人意外，他的舞步十分标准，在外行人中可谓佼佼者。

然而唯一的伴奏者兼观众并不领情，连余光也不肯分给他。

神座出流的手非常好看，指节修长，从每一个骨节的形状到修剪整齐的指甲，都非常漂亮，此时这样的一双手近乎温柔地抚摸过琴键，而他的床伴跳着单人探戈。

是女步。

神座出流没有抬头看，就做出了准确判断。无需抬头看，并非夸大，他背得现目前已知的，有体系的，所有种类的舞步，能数出几乎所有舞步的踩点。狛枝凪斗的腿很细，那双腿，及更隐秘的地方，已经被探寻得毫无秘密可言。能踏出什么样的节奏，能承受多大的冲击，都是默算就能明白的事。

他一整个人都无聊至极，毫无变化可言。

而莫名其妙被判死刑的狛枝凪斗浑然不觉，他语气无比自然地哎呀一声，脚底踩到刚才被无辜踢开的石子，险而又险地朝后倒去，神座出流弹琴的手就停住了。

音符戛然而止，却让演出更显得意犹未尽——区区掌控乐曲的才能，他还是有的。

神座出流迅速地从钢琴椅退下，靠近，以探戈式的姿态，扶住了故作惊喜的狛枝凪斗，长而柔软的发丝顺着鬓角慢慢倾泻下去，两个人的呼吸慢慢交织在一起。

无聊，他想。

演奏和舞蹈都实在无聊，所谓的倾注情感，只需要力量充足的手指，控制好既定曲目的节奏和韵律，掌握一些看似发自内心，实则孕育于多次练习的夸张姿态，就足以构筑完美的演出。

无聊，他看似惊艳，实则平庸的舞步，做作的倒下，这原本就无事生非的提议，和末了摇尾乞怜的姿态，都完全在计算之中，连一丁点数值的偏差都没有。

但嘴唇相当柔软，或许不在意料之中。

2.

狛枝凪斗戴了单边耳环。

那实在是不适合他的耳环，品味糟糕，粗制劣造，大抵是一朵玫瑰花的形状，在絮絮叨叨，饱含自我贬低的讲述里，他深情描述了自己如何使用耳钉枪，如何像耶稣受难般忍住激烈的痛楚，又如何在“过于卑劣，怯懦”的情感下，挣扎着放弃了打两个耳洞的打算。

得到的回应是没有回应。

这是理所当然的，神座出流宁可对着电线杆上的乌鸦默数它梳理翅膀的规律，也绝无可能认真听狛枝凪斗分享根本没必要分享的日常。

狛枝凪斗实在很奇怪。

他是绝望的部下，是精神已经被摧垮的，毫无自我可言的可悲的疯子。

但他还是狛枝凪斗，不是江之岛盾子，也不是别的什么人。

他偶尔会因为头痛而面部痉挛般扭曲，喃喃自语着希望和绝望这类无聊的话题，但在这之后，他依旧并不热衷于毁灭世界或者传播绝望——他甚至会花一个下午的时间，在化为废墟的城市里，寻找一个消了毒的耳钉枪。

神座出流觉得烦闷。

不是强烈的，非要做什么不可的烦闷，但他的确觉得烦闷了，这十分新奇。

他站在第三方的角度，漠然地感受着，评判着，那种堵塞的，一点点呼吸不畅的感受，近乎算得上新奇而美妙，哪怕是一瞬间的超出预期，也无可复加。

于是神座出流不吝啬于给出赏赐般的回应。——他准确地踩住了狛枝凪斗项圈锁链的尾端。

十分意料之内的，狛枝凪斗的絮絮叨叨到此结束，并嘶地，倒抽了一口气。

神座出流的鞋底拖拽着锁链，狛枝凪斗被皮制的项圈勒住呼吸，只能慢慢弯下腰，还咧着嘴，发出不解和期待参半的一声愕然般的轻笑。

神座出流却没有吻他，只是用嘴唇含住了他的耳垂，在含住的一瞬间，用一个俗套的说法：狛枝凪斗浑身如过电般，狠狠战栗了一下。

神座出流的舌头很柔软，舌苔粗粝，舌尖慢慢打着转，含住那朵玫瑰，慢慢地，摘取下来，能听见狛枝凪斗骤然停止的呼吸和紧接而来的低低呻吟，能尝到针上还未脱落的薄薄血痂的腥锈味道。他吮住，又慢慢把耳针推回去，像一个过分调情的亲吻。

他们一个人坐着，一个人站着，地位不对等，或许也是对等的，锁链在地上发出细碎的金属碰撞声，无人去管了，只有窗外的乌鸦仿佛听见响动，终于停止梳理，扑棱着翅膀，飞到了不知道哪里去。

3.

——所以说，你们是什么关系啊？

第一个问出这个问题的人是澪田唯吹，重金属音乐家在世界巡演的过程中偶然路过了旧日同学的根据地。或许是直觉，或许是艺术家生来就神经纤细，她在这方面总是很敏感。

狛枝凪斗心脏骤停，他告饶般露出苦笑，张嘴半天说出思索良久的答案：

——是合作伙伴…差不多的关系吧？

——啊咧？啊咧咧？就这样而已吗？好奇怪，唯吹觉得好奇怪哦！

好在她本质上并不是个刨根问底的人，很快就被狛枝凪斗带走了话题，含糊地敷衍过去了。

神座出流就只是不发一言地看着。

那种烦闷的，窒息的不适感又再度袭来了，但这一次不同，他已经做好完整分析和万全准备。即使潮水般的麻痒包裹他的全身，他也只会垂下眼睛对自己的脚尖说：无聊。

逃避或者怀疑都是过于无聊的选择，他比任何人都清楚自己的欲念所在。

只是还不到时间。

第二次接受盘问是塔和最中，那拙劣模仿前辈，让人提不起兴趣的小女孩，装乖地，无辜地歪着头——不像她崇拜的江之岛盾子，倒有点像心血来潮的狛枝凪斗。

——诶，你们，是什么关系呀？

狛枝凪斗就一如既往地苦笑着，毫无新意地张开嘴，这次倒是说得十分熟练了：

——啊，是合作…

——恋人。

……狛枝凪斗心脏骤停，这一次可能停了足足三秒。他发自内心觉得自己会因为口水呛进支气管，或者脑供血不足，诸如此类的原因而死。

然而他摸摸自己的脸，还热，还活着。

他掐掐大腿，还疼，伤口都没痊愈，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，不敢再轻举妄动。

而神座出流冷眼看着他一系列慌乱至极，滑稽至极，又完全在意料之中的反应，嘴唇翕动。

没有发出声音，但不用看嘴型也知道他在说什么。

塔和最中瞪圆了眼睛，放在轮椅上的手微微颤抖，好像被刚才听到的，成年人肮脏世界的一角刺激得不轻。

狛枝凪斗没空哄小孩，他的手发着抖，半晌才鼓足勇气一样，鬼鬼祟祟地，摸到神座出流的指尖，小心又谨慎，无比缓慢地牵好。

神座出流没有甩开，只是瞥了一眼他的眼睛，像轻易捉住了鱼缸里一尾濒死的鱼。

狛枝凪斗清了清干渴到发哑的嗓子，很艰难地找到了自己的声音。

——…嘛，就是这么一回事。


End file.
